The present invention relates to a method for making a blanket. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for making a blanket having a high pile density.
A fabric for a blanket is made by weaving a ground with a low-grade yarn such as a polyester yarn or a cotton yarn, and inserting pile threads in the spaces between the wefts and warps of the ground. A high-grade yarn such as an acrylic yarn is used as pile threads. Increasing the ratio of pile threads against ground threads, that is inserting pile threads denser, enhances the quality of the blanket, such as the feel or the appearance of the blanket. However, there has been a limit to increase the ratio due to the problem of inserting piles densely in the narrow spaces between the wefts and warps of the ground, and preventing the densely inserted piles from falling out when the blanket is in use. Also, it has been difficult to make the pile threads have uniform length, uniform density, and fine cut ends, thereby improving the appearance and feel of the pile threads.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for an improved method for increasing the ratio of piles in the finished blanket-like products, and for improving the appearance and feel of the pile threads.